School on Friday is a Nightmare
by I'veGotLoki'dFeels
Summary: You think you have it bad? try being 15 year old jason voorhees, famous for almost drowning at camp and a deceased mother who was a murderer.He is constantly bullied,will it ever change?
1. Chapter 1

School on Friday is a nightmare

Summary: You think you have it bad at school? Try being 15 year old Jason Voorhees, famous for his almost drowning at the local camp and deceased mother who murdered teenagers and counselors out of revenge. He is constantly taunted and bullied, and rarely stands up for himself. Will it ever change?

Disclaimer: SAY IT PRIME! Optimus: The author does not own Friday the 13, nightmare on Elm Street, or me. They all belong to their rightful owners. Know on with the story!

"Jaaaaaaaasoooooon…..Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss sooooooon." A soft feminine voice echoed throughout the house. "Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" Jason was lost. Every way he went was just a maze of stairs and hallways that seemed to go on forever. He ran until he thought he could not any longer. Every time he would stop, the voice would seem farther away. He had to keep going, he just had to. He passed the endless void of carpet that he passed at least five times already, but the voice seemed closer. He made a sharp turn, and found himself face to face with an open doorway that led outside. Hesitating, he made his way through the grass and saw a figure. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the figure was headless. "Kill for mommy Jason…kill for moooommmy. Ki, Ki, Ki, Ki, kill for Mo, ma, ma, ma, ma. Ki, Ki, Ki, Ki, ma, ma, ma, ma…!" no, no, no, no!

Jason screamed as he woke up. Screaming was the closest thing to talking he did since his mother died. He had had that nightmare for four years. It seemed to be the only thing constant in his life. Everything else was always changing around him; he simply never had time to get used to things before they left. Like his father's girlfriends for example. They were NEVER a constant thing in his life. They always came and went. His father would give up dating then hop right back in again. In truth, it was never his father that would cause the end of the relationship; rather, it was his son. They would always be cautious towards him, never taking their eyes off him. If only they knew how rude and insensitive they were. They would always complain that he had evil eyes or that he would never talk to them. He never talked to anyone. Duh! He never talked to anyone! Not even his father, what makes them think that he would want to talk to them! Besides, he wasn't even sure if he could talk anymore. About the eyes, he couldn't help that. Another thing that was constant in his life was his faithful best friend Arrow. Arrow was a protective husky/German shepherd mix that his mother gave to him 2 weeks before going to camp. He was six weeks old at the time, so Jason guessed he was around four years old. Arrow was colored like a regular German shepherd, but a little more dark and with husky blue eyes. The only other thing he had left of his mother was an old tattered teddy bear that he had had since birth. He always carried it around in his backpack. It always made him feel loved. He glanced at his clock, which read 6:47 AM. He better start getting ready for school, so he can meet another thing that is and always will be constant in his life. BULLYING

Author's note _ so that's the end of chapter one. I might add another chapter later…or tomorrow. You see kiddies, while all my awesome friends are at the beach for spring break like the normal people they are, I'm sitting at home. Drawing pictures, practicing softball, reading and writing fan fiction, etc… so needless to say, I'm bored. I have decided to delete/abandon baby blue optics. I WORKED TWO WEEKS WRITING THAT STORY AND MY COMPUTER MESSES UP WHILE PUBLISHING IT! GRRRR. I READ IT AND THERE WERE SO MANY MISTAKES AND IT LEFT OUT ABOUT TWO PARAGRAPHS…..Sigh, I think I'm good. If anyone wants to adopt it just go for it. You won't even have to tell me or give me credit. Well, you could tell me so I could favorite it. Just take it and run and make it your own! I am setting it freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. So read and review please. I enjoy constructive critism but flames are just plain rude. Oh, you can PM me too if you ever want to give me any ideas bye_


	2. Chapter 2

School on Friday is a Nightmare

Disclaimer: SAY IT ODINSON! Loki: He is not my father! Anyway, THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWNETH ME, A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET, FRIDAY THE 13, OR THE AVENGERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, BUT NOT ME BECAUSE I BELONG TO NO ONE AND DO WHAT I WANT! Me: Loki! You cannot say that, I will be sued and my parents will have to pay for it and this will never be updated. Loki belongs to marvel. On with the story!

Jason walked up to his closet and rummaged through It. His father used to try to help him pick out his clothing, but soon came to realize that it needed to stop. Regardless of what everyone seemed to believe, he was not retarded. Deformed, mute, and a little illiterate, but not retarded. He had a problem reading and writing, but he was a genius at math. Even the most difficult math problems that even the teachers had trouble to solve he could solve in about 30 seconds. He grabbed an old torn up pair own jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and a green carhartt and headed to the bathroom to change. He emerged dressed and with his wild silver hair detangled, or at least decent looking. He put his old burlap sack around his head and headed downstairs. He always wore the sac around his head, Always a constant reminder that he was not blessed in the beauty department. He grabbed his backpack and kindly waved bye to his father. "Bye Jason." He heard his father say before heading out the door to walk to school.

Passing a brick house, He saw a boy too young to go to school yet old enough to play outside throwing a ball into the air. As it landed on the ground, he didn't grab it fast enough and it rolled on to the road. Jason did not want to let the little boy be in the road, so he walked over, grabbed the ball, and walked over to hand it to the little boy. Unfortunately for Jason, his mother was walking out at the same time to check on her son. She saw Jason and let loose a blood curdling scream and quickly grabbed her son and ran in the house. Jason sighed as he left the yard and returned on his path towards school. The towns people were always afraid of him, even though he did nothing wrong.

The bell rang just as he made it to the double doors. "Great." He thought sarcastically as he opened up his locker." I JUST LOVE BEING LATE FOR SCHOOL!" just as he rounded the corner he felt someone grab his jacket from behind. Jason did not even have to turn to know who it was. "FREDWARD KRUEGER." He sighed mentally. He turned to see a boy with shoulder cut red hair in a ponytail and a fedora on top. Like always, He was wearing his red and green striped sweater with brown pants and boots. Girls loved him but Jason thought he looked creepy. "Well if it isn't my old pal Jason Voorhees, right fellas?" Freddy said with a smirk on his face as the boys around him snickered. Every day was like this, Jason being late for class, and Freddy being a complete creepy jerk. ''Where do you think you are going?'' Freddy asked as he yet again grabbed Jason from behind and whirled him around to face him. "Oh, wait, he can't answer us!" Freddy's rude remark made everyone in the group bust out laughing. The tormenting was about to continue if it wasn't for a school security guard on his daily rounds. They knew if the guard caught them that they would be in huge trouble. Not that Freddy minded, but the rest in the group would say otherwise. "This isn't finished Voorhees!" was the only thing that Freddy had left to say as he busted down the hallway with his group not far behind.

Jason kept walking on. He passed the wildly colored lockers and decorative teacher's door as he made it to room 185. He knocked on the door since the teachers always locked them after the bell so mischievous students wouldn't try to sneak in and claim they were not late. After knocking at least 3 times he finally heard the tumblers activate a felt a whoosh of warm heated air as he looked down at his teacher Mrs. White. She was pretty young with her hair to shoulders and always wearing a fancy outfit. She must have been around her twenties. She had a way of looking at people with her hazel eyes that you knew she meant business. She had that look on right now. "Young man, I hope you have a good excuse as to why you're late. Jason just shook his head and took his seat in the back. Besides the whole being late to class and Freddy incident, he loved first period, it was math. The whole class was talking about hair, sleeping, or just pretending to pay attention. Jason on the other hand, was solving the complicated math problems with ease in his head.

His mother always told him to try his best and don't pay any mind to what people say. He did just that, but sometimes he would just not care. "Hey, Jason?" He heard a soft voice say. Turning over to look behind him, he saw Jessie redwood, a nice but kind of stuck up blond girl with hazel eyes. Why would she talk to him, most hated student in the whole school? "What did you get for number thirteen?" Ah, there it is. Didn't pay attention and desperate for answers. Well, why not? She was nice to him often and never made rude comments. He handed her his paper and copied his paper. He watched her eyes change from classroom boredom to surprise. "Jason! I didn't know you were smart!" Just take the kindness from it Jason, take the kindness. Jason just took the paper from her desk and walked out as the bell rang.

Author's note_ So there is chapter two. Kind of sad that I have no reviews but I love writing this so I won't stop. I made it a little longer and don't worry, Jason won't be paired up with Jessie. Don't know when I will update.


End file.
